Sahabatku, Cintaku
by F19
Summary: Based on Zigaz's song. Seseorang menyadari kalau sahabatnya berarti lebih untuknya. song-fic


**Sahabatku, Cintaku**

_Pernyataan : Power Ranger bukan punya saya, Lagu " Sahabat Jadi Cinta" punya Zigaz. Saya cuma punya seperangkat komputer yang penuh virus._

_Catatan : Fanfic pertamaku, maaf kalau ini benar – benar ancur. Karena idenya muncul pas kerja tugas._

Dengan langkah gontai kumasuki koridor Angel Grove High. Semalam, aku putus cinta lagi. Haaah, tugas sebagai power ranger harus kubayar dengan patah hati. Diana tidak terima kalau aku sering tidak mengangkat teleponnya atau pun telat setiap kali kami berkencan. Kutatap Kim dan Tommy, huuuh, dua orang yang sedang kasmaran itu membuat iri saja. Mereka benar – benar beruntung, saling mengerti kalau pacar mereka punya aktifitas yang tidak mungkin ditunda. Kulirik Billy, dia terikat dengan gadis kutu buku di pesta dansa itu, untungnya gadis itu tidak terlalu banyak menuntut. Zack di dekatku terdengar merayu Angela. Setidaknya, aku tidak sendiri. Satu tepukan di belakangku membuyarkan pikiran anehku pagi ini.

"Pagi, Jase." Trini berkata padaku sambil tersenyum manis. Dan sesuatu seolah bergerak di perutku. Apa ini?

"Eh, hai Tri." Sapaku mencoba bersikap biasa, hari ini dia terlihat cantik, ah tidak, dia selalu terlihat cantik dengan mata sipit dan rambut gelapnya yang berkilauan. Oh, Tuhan. Tidak mungkin dengannya, aku kenal dia sejak, err, sejak aku tahu bermain di luar rumah.

"Kau sudah siap untuk tes geometri pagi ini?"

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengajariku kemarin." Dia mengangguk. Kulirik teman – temaku yang lain, mereka sudah menuju kelas masing – masing. Hanya aku dan Trini yang memiliki jadwal geometri hari ini.

"Kau kenapa? Kau kurang sehat?" Tanyanya seraya menatap mataku, ternyata dia menyadari tingkah anehku pagi ini. Dia berjinjit dan meraba keningku,"Kayaknya kau tidak demam. Kau yakin bisa ikut ujian? Atau sebaiknya kau istirahat di ruang perawatan saja?" Tipikal Trini, selalu perhatian pada teman-temannya. Dan saat itu aku meyadari kalau aku jadi GR gara-gara perlakuan itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku bisa ikut ujian hari ini. Hanya saja, aku memang sedang banyak pikiran."

"Mau cerita?" Dia selalu siap menjadi "tong-sampah" kami berlima. Dan memang seperti itu, setiap kali aku ingin menumpahkan beban pikiranku, aku pasti akan mencarinya pertama kali. Dia pasti akan tahu lebih dulu apa yang terjadi. Karena, karena aku merasa nyaman bercerita padanya. Dia selalu mampu membawa solusi dan tidak pernah menghakimi dalam menanggapi suatu masalah.

Bel berdering. Mr. Marcus menunggu kami dengan soal geometrinya. Aaahh, sementara pikiranku pagi ini selalu tertuju pada gadis berkemeja kuning disebelahku.

_Gua terdampar di pelataran_

_Hati yang temaram_

_Matamu juga menatap mataku_

_Ada hasrat yang mungkin terlarang_

_Satu kata yang sulit terucap_

_Hingga batinku tersiksa_

_Tuhan tolong aku, jelaskanlah_

_Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta_

Huffh, hari yang berat. Dua mata pelajaran bersama Trini, konsentrasiku benar – benar diuji. Aku bersyukur karena hari ini Lord Zedd dan makhluk – makhluk jeleknya itu tidak melakukan serangan.

Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya aku pernah suka padanya, sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, kurahasiakan namun tetap saja Kimberly Ann Hart menangkap gelagat itu dengan cepat dan serta merta kelompok kecil mengetahui semuanya, kecuali Trini. Oh Tuhan, dia mungkin akan menghajarku kalau dia tahu aku mencintainya.

Angel Grove Youth Centre and Juice Bar, kawan – kawanku sudah duduk disana, kecuali Trini. Ini membuat dahiku berkerut, bingung. Biasanya dia tidak pernah lepas dari Kim.

"Ey, guys." Sapaku, ekor mataku masih mencoba – coba mencari sosok Trini, "dimana Trini?" akhirnya aku bertanya, karena dia benar – benar tak nampak dalam batas pandanganku.

"Tadi Richie mengajaknya keluar. Auch" Zack menjawab, kulihat Kim memandang dengan penuh ancaman ke arah Zack. Sesuatu seolah – olah mengganjal perutku, rasanya aku tak ingin makan siang ini.

Richard "Richie" Santana, cowok pindahan berdarah latin itu, aku tahu dia tertarik pada Trini sejak hari pertama dia melihatnya. Dan Trini, sepertinya Richie memang type cowok yang dia idam – idamkan. Buktinya, mereka sudah pernah jalan berdua sekali dan hari ini dia masih mau menemuinya. Karena mengingat rekor Trini, cowok yang dekat dengannya tidak pernah jalan dua kali dengannya. Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke kursi.

_Tak bisa hatiku menafikkan cinta_

_Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat_

_Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak_

_Mataku trus pancarkan sinarnya_

Sepulang sekolah hari itu, aku mengantarkannya pulang. Ingin rasanya menanyakan apa yang terjadi siang tadi, tapi nantinya dia malah mengira aku ingin ikut campur. Mobilku masuk ke halamannya. Seperti janjiku tadi pagi, aku ingin cerita padanya. Tapi, itu berarti aku harus menyiapkan kesabaran ekstra. Kuikuti dia masuk, menuju "area-konseling-para-ranger" di halaman belakang.

_Ku dapati diri makin tersesat_

_Saat kita bersama_

_Desah napas yang tak bisa dusta_

_Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta_

_Satu kata yang sulit terucap_

_Hingga batinku tersiksa_

_Tuhan tolong aku jelaskanlah_

_Perasaanku berubah jadi cinta_

Setelah menaruh senampan snack dan sebotol cola di meja, dia memulai sesi konselingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggumu hari ini?"

"Masalah yang biasa." Jawabku singkat, ya dia mengerti itu.

"Kalo tidak salah, namanya Diana Russo 'kan? Gadis dari sekolah putri itu?"

"Ya."

"Penyebabnya?"

"Dia tidak terima kalau aku jarang membalas atau mengangkat teleponnya. Dia juga sering merajuk jika aku lambat datang saat kami berkencan." Kulihat dia bosan mendengar jawabanku. Selalu sama, selalu itu jawaban yang dia dapatkan saat menanyaiku.

"Saat dia bertanya, alas an apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Aku bilang ayah butuh bantuanku untuk mengatur basement atau ibu menyuruhku belanja."

"Kau masih sayang padanya?"

"Tidak tahu." Mata sipitnya melotot, kemudian ia menggeleng. Rambut panjangnya bermain – main di bahunya. Cantik, benar – benar cantik. Oh Tuhan, hari ini aku benar – benar penuh dengan omong kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Karena kayaknya aku menyukai eh mencintai cewek lain." Dia menatapku skeptis, dia bersiap – siap untuk marah. "Bukannya aku selingkuh, Tri. Aku suka cewek lain, tapi cewek itu tidak tahu kalau aku suka padanya. Diana menarik, tapi cewek itu tetap di mataku hampir setiap saat."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kau suka dia? Kau terkena sindrom akut, Jase. Parah. Kau benar – benar jatuh cinta, sepertinya."

"Rumit." Aku bisa saja berteriak,' Tidak mungkin ku bilang kalau kau akan menendangku keluar, kau orangnya, Tri.' Tapi aku tidak siap kehilangan dia, tindakan konyol dipikiranku itu bisa merusak persahabatan kami. "Ah, sudahlah Tri. Aku menunggu saja sampai ada orang yang bisa menerimaku. Sudah, lupakan subjek itu. Sekarang, apa kau bisa menerima Richie? Sepertinya kencan pertama berlanjut, selamat ya." Kataku dengan hati yang seperti disayat, tadinya itu kutujukan untuk mengalihkan topik, tapi ternyata refleks lidahku membawa masalah . ' Bodoh. Bodoh. Sakit'kan ? Siapa suruh kau buka pembicaraan soal ini. Sekarang, persiapkan dirimu untuk jawaban yang lebih menyakitkan.' Ku maki diriku sendiri, ingin ku gigit lidahku hingga putus.

Dia meninju lengan kananku seraya tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan senyum itu. " Entahlah, kemungkinannya masih lima puluh persen. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja." Dia mengangguk, aku bersyukur dalam hati, Trini bukan cewek yang cepat GR ataupun cewek yang suka berprasangka.

_Tak bisa hatiku menafikkan cinta_

_Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat_

_Meski bibirku terus berkata tidak_

_Mataku trus pancarkan sinarnya_

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam terlepas dari topik Richie itu, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Err, Tri. Maaf, ini sudah hampir waktu makan malam. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Terima kasih." Aku berdiri dari kursi.

"Apa gunanya teman. Kau ini seperti orang asing saja." Dia mengikuti, seperti biasa, mengantarkanku ke tempat mobilku.

Sesampainya di depan pintu mobil, aku berbalik dan mendapatinya di belakangku, secara refleks aku mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipinya. Lagi – lagi aku memaki diriku sendiri, "Sampai besok, Tri." Kataku saat masuk ke mobil.

"Sampai nanti." Dia melambai dan tersenyum, dia tidak marah. Aku bersorak dalam hati.

**Keesokan Harinya, Sepulang Sekolah**

Aku bertemu Kim dan yang lain di dekat loker. Ku dengar mereka menyebut nama Trini. Rasa ingin tahuku muncul. Aku melihatnya tadi pagi, tapi hari ini kami tidak memiliki jadwal yang sama.

"Ada apa dengan Trini?"

"Sepertinya patah hati." Zack ceplas – ceplos seperti biasanya. Kim menyikut perutnya, "Auch, Kimmie." Kim melotot.

"Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Sepertinya dia sedih." Billy menjawab.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Richie." Zack menjawab lagi, kali ini Tommy yang menepuk belakang kepalanya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Kurasa dia menuju danau, karena jalannya berlawanan arah dengan rumah." Tommy menjawab.

"Okay. Thanks. Aku harus menyusulnya." Aku pergi ke danau, Trini tidak biasanya menyendiri saat kencannya gagal. Kurasakan tatapan heran dari Kim saat aku menjauh.

**Danau**

Dia duduk disana sambil melempar kerikil, dari gerakan tangannya nampak dia sedang marah. Semakin dekat, kudengar suara isak tangisnya.

"Tri?" Panggilku pelan. Kulihat dia membuat gerakan menyapu wajahnya dan berbalik. Mata sipit yang kukagumi itu jadi terlihat makin sipit. Ingin rasanya ku memeluknya. Tapi, tetap saja aku takut dia akan marah padaku.

"Hey, Jase." Balasnya tak kalah pelan. Tapi tetap saja, senyum itu masih tersungging di bibirnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuannya, aku duduk disebelahnya, mengikutinya melempar kerikil.

Setelah sepuluh menit, dia berhenti dan bersandar di bahuku, kulingkarkan lenganku di bahunya. Ini terasa nyaman, tapi aku bersyukur Trini membiarkanku duduk disini, dengannya.

"Mau cerita?" Kupakai kalimat yang sama saat dia menanyakan masalahku.

"Richie berakhir seperti cowok – cowok sebelumnya. " jawabnya singkat, terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak ingin aku bertanya lagi. Tetap saja, masih ada tanda tanya besar di kepalaku, karena dia tidak pernah menangis untuk cowok sebelumnya.

_Apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan_

_Mengapa tak kita coba tuk satukan_

_Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan_

_Atau mungkin semua takdir Tuhan_

Lama kami duduk seperti itu, hingga kurasa dia semakin berat. Kulihat dia tertidur, cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingat dongeng Sleeping Beauty yang dikagumi Kim. Dengan hati – hati kuangkat, ku tempatkan di mobil, sekarang aku harus mengantar Sleeping Beauty pulang ke rumahnya.

**Sebulan Kemudian**

Kimberly Ann Hart meledak – ledak. Betapa tidak, sudah hampir dua minggu mereka jadian, tapi Trini dan Jason tidak pernah cerita apapun. Kalaupun bukan karena pesan singkat yang dibaca Kim secara tidak sengaja, mungkin hubungan itu masih akan mereka rahasiakan. Tommy sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi pacarnya yang marah, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kim, kami juga tidak mengerti. Jason menemaniku di danau, aku tertidur, dia mengantarku pulang. Ibuku menitipkan aku dan rumah padanya karena harus menghadiri kegiatan di luar kota. Dia tinggal di rumah selama akhir minggu. Kami makin dekat, aku mengagumi dia, rasa simpatikku berubah jadi sesuatu yang lebih, dua minggu yang lalu kami pergi belanja bersama dan dia bilang dia suka padaku saat kita belanja bumbu dapur. Bukannya ingin merahasiakan, hanya saja merasa belum cukup pantas untuk bilang pada kalian. Hubungan kami masih baru." Trini mengatakan kalimat itu mungkin lebih dari sepuluh kali.

"Jason?"

Cowok atletis berbaju merah itu hanya menangkat bahu, merangkul dan mencium kening Trini lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Kurasa semuanya itu takdir."

Kim memutar bola matanya, nampak kesal namun tidak lagi membantah. Zack, Billy, dan Tommy tersenyum simpul melihat kalimat singkat Jason ternyata berhasil mendiamkan Kim.

_Apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan_

_Mengapa tak kita coba tuk satukan_

_Mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan_

_Atau mungkin semua takdir Tuhan_

_**Dari penulis : Kalimatnya terlalu formal, ya ? Mengingat saya tidak fasih berbahasa Indonesia dengan benar ( saya seringnya pakai bahasa Indonesia yang dipermak alias yang sudah jadi serapan dalam bahasa daerah ) , saya minta maaf.**_


End file.
